205 Live (November 8, 2019)
The November 8, 2019 Edition of 205 Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on November 6, 2019. Summary Following an incredible victory against Cesaro in his hometown at WWE Crown Jewel, Mansoor made his Cruiserweight division debut as WWE 205 Live emanated from the NXT Arena at Full Sail University. Of course, Mansoor wasn’t looking for an easy challenge, and he certainly didn’t get one by facing former NXT Cruiserweight Champion and grizzled veteran The Brian Kendrick. With the WWE Universe at Full Sail divided between Kendrick and Mansoor, The Man with a Plan took control before Mansoor’s agility kicked into overdrive, and he turned the tide in the contest. However, Kendrick exposed a turnbuckle and began targeting Mansoor’s hand. Using the environment and his in-ring acumen, The Man with a Plan remained focused on his opponent’s hand and arm. As Kendrick continued to focus on Mansoor’s injured arm, the young Superstar showed his resilience to the frustration of the former champion, who found himself on defense as Mansoor fed off the energy of the WWE Universe to rally. Kendrick attempted the Captain’s Hook, but Mansoor countered. As The Man with a Plan followed up with a powerslam, Mansoor used the momentum to roll his opponent over and score the pinfall victory. Next week on WWE NXT, Lio Rush will defend the NXT Cruiserweight Championship against Angel Garza after Garza defeated Tony Nese to earn an opportunity. However, rather than rest up for this title defense, Rush wanted a rematch against Raul Mendoza. Last week on WWE 205 Live, The Man of the Hour defeated Mendoza in a fast-paced and thrilling contest that left the WWE Universe on the edge of their seats. When both Superstars requested a rematch, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick obliged. At the sound of the opening bell, Mendoza wasted no time charging after Rush and trying match speed with the NXT Cruiserweight Champion. Keeping the pace intense and fast, Mendoza flattened The Man of the Hour on the outside before taking the fight back inside the ring. Clearly using what he learned in their meeting last week, Mendoza knew to keep the pressure on the champion and not let him it his stride. Mendoza applied a surfboard stretch to add more pressure to The Man of the Hour. Remaining resilient, Rush pressed forward and regained momentum with a perfectly executed kick. Finally in control, the champion mounted an attack and nearly secured victory following a springboard stunner. Mendoza displayed his own fortitude and rose to his feet, taking down the champion before making his way to the top for a high-risk move. Although Rush moved, Mendoza recovered and nearly dropped The Man of the Hour, but the champion was too quick, and he countered his opponent by driving him face-first into the canvas for the win. Results ; ; *Mansoor defeated The Brian Kendrick *Lio Rush defeated Raul Mendoza Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 11-8-19 205 Live 1.jpg 11-8-19 205 Live 2.jpg 11-8-19 205 Live 3.jpg 11-8-19 205 Live 4.jpg 11-8-19 205 Live 5.jpg 11-8-19 205 Live 6.jpg 11-8-19 205 Live 7.jpg 11-8-19 205 Live 8.jpg 11-8-19 205 Live 9.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #153 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #153 at WWE.com * 205 Live #153 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events